wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sarah Amemiya
Perfil * Nombre Artistico: いしはら さとみ /Amemiya Sarah * Nombre real: いしがみ くにこ / Amemiya Satomi * Profesión: Actriz * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Estatura: 157cm * Signo zodiacal: Capricornio * Tipo de sangre: A * Agencia: KNXY Entertainment Dramas * Unnatural (TBS, 2018) * Jimi ni Sugoi! (NTV, 2016) * 5-ji Kara 9-ji Made (Fuji TV, 2015) * Dear Sister (Fuji TV, 2014) * Shitsuren Chocolatier (Fuji TV, 2014) * God's Quiz (OCN, 2014) * Koi Sp (TBS / 2013) * Lucky Seven SP(FujiTV, 2013) * Bull Doctor (NTV, 2011) * Hidarime Tantei EYE (NTV, 2010) * Consecration of the Great Buddha (NHK / 2010) * Voice (Fuji TV, 2009) * Tsubakiyama Kacho no Nanokakan (TV Asahi / 2009) * Hidarime Tantei EYE SP (NTV / 2009) * Puzzle (TV Asahi, 2008) * Rokumeikan (TV Asahi / 2008) * Marumaru Chibi Maruko-Chan (Fuji TV, 2007) * Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special (NTV, 2007) * Hanayome to Papa (Fuji TV, 2007) * Tsubasa No Oreta Tenshitachi 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) * Hyoten 2006 (TV Asahi, 2006) * Te no Ue no Shabondama (NTV, 2006) * Freezing Point (TV Asahi / 2006) * Ns' Aoi (Fuji TV, 2006) * Be-Bop-Highschool 2 (TBS, 2005) * Akai Giwaku (TBS, 2005) * H2 (TBS, 2005) * Joyuu Kaihatsu Project xx Pro (2005) * Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) * Be-Bop-Highschool (TBS, 2004) * Water Boys 2 (Fuji TV, 2004) * Tengoku e no Ouenka Cheers (2004) * Be-Bop-Highschool (2004) * Teruteru Kazoku (NHK, 2003) * Kimi wa Petto (TBS, 2003) * Mado wo Aketara (2003) Películas * Shinobi no Kuni (2017) * Shin Godzilla (2016) * Attack on Titan: End of the World (2015) * Attack on Titan (2015) * Bakumatsu Kokosei (2014) * Monsterz (2014) * Sadako 3D 2 (2013) * Karasu no Oyayubi (2012) * Sadako 3D (2012) * Moonlight Mask (2011) * Manzai Gang (2011) * Zatoichi the Last (2010) * The Fallen Angel (2010) * Flying Rabbits (2008) * Sushi King Goes to New York (2008) * Houtai Club (2007) * Year One in the North (2005) * Jam Films S (2005) * My Grandpa | Watashi no guranpa (2003) * Fune wo Furitara Kanojo no Shima (2003) * Jam Films (2002) * Hogi-Lala (2002) Curiosidades * Debut: 2002 * Pareja: ** Yusuke Yamamoto (2011-2015) * Ocupó el puesto #32 en "Los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013" según TC Candler (video). En 2014 ocupó el puesto #25, en 2015 ocupó el puesto #19, en 2016 ocupó el puesto #6 y en el 2017 ocupó el puesto #34. * El 7 de septiembre de 2011 se confirmo que mantenía una relación con el actor Yusuke Yamamoto de hace 3 meses, en 2015 se anuncio la ruptura * Renunció al papel principal de la nueva versión de My Sassy Girl. "De acuerdo con Sports Joseon, la actriz se sintió abrumada por su papel principal y la repentina cantidad de atención pública que recibió y decidió renunciar." en su lugar se escogió a la actriz Piami Sasazuka Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1986 Categoría:KNXY Entertainment